Draco's Secret
by VikingVampiress
Summary: Draco had a secret lover at hogwarts last year that only he and his father knew about. Now, in the bookstore, it's out for everyone to see. R&R DMXOC


Diclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter in the moives or books.

Draco and Lucious Malfoy see a friend again.

Summary: This particular scene takes place when Draco and Lucious Malfoy met up with Harry potter at the bookshop, all the lines are the same as in the movie, Mr. Weasley is presently talking with Lucious.

Lucious: I'll see you at wor...

Both Draco and Lucious stare into the crowd, a girl, of Draco's age, whomDraco knows, has known before at the first year of Hogwarts, as does his father. But, the Weasleys, Harry, or Hermione don't know about it. It's almost like a secret, a secret never really worth bringing up.

_Can it really be? Can it be her?Does she even know I'm here? Impossible, she would at least haveglared at me by now...how she looks different but the same... I hope she remembers me, because I sure do remember her...but...I wonder what father is thinking? _Draco thought.

Girl: How dare you! Lockhart you pig! I know you have one of those books in this bloody bookshop of yours! Now, I'm going to count to 2, and...

She pulls out her wand and points it directly in his face. Draco runs through the crowd, pushing everyone out of the way. He comes up to her, slides his left hand from her left shoulder and the way down to her left hand andtakes hold ofit firmly. His body pressed firmly against hers, their two faces so close to one another.

_Draco? When did he get here? I figured he would be out buying the latest broom or something. Although, I don't mind his touch, and him being here with me. And to think I almost didn't come in here, what a pitty that could have been..._The Girl thought.

Draco: Now Serenity,don't do that wait until there are no witnesses...Lockhart here really doesn't deserve death by awand, wouldn't you agree?

Draco, whispers to Serenity: you know how this will be all over the news, you might get suspended or even expelled from Hogwarts if you...please you know I am up for this too, but not here. Not now.

Serenity lowered her wand. Draco let go of her, although he was seriously thinking about just staying in that one position with herfor a while. She was lifting up her hand slowly, making it into fist as she said,

Serenity: Your right Draco! He doesn't deserve to die by MY wand! He does however deserve to die by my fist!

Draco takes her hands and pulls them behind her back, yet again with their two bodies leaving no space between the two.

_How predictable, grabbing mecontrollingly again. He hasn'tchanged much, which IS a good thing. I bet he's just doing this to have hiscrotch near my but...well, one can't complain too much... _Serenity thought.

Draco: C'mon let's talk over here, ok?

Serenity: Fine...

Serenity whispers under her breath to Draco: Thanks, Draco.

Draco, taking her by her hand: What was that all about? I haven't seen you so mad, in...

Serenity: In a long time, I know. So, what makes you think you can just tie my hands behind my back and not get hit for it, huh?

Draco: Well, I was hoping that you still...

Serenity: That I still trusted you? What if you were wrong?

Draco: It was a risk, no doubt. But, knowing you and knowing the way we were, I knew you wouldn't mind. Besides, it looked like you were enjoying it.

Serenity: And you think I still love you huh? What gave you that impression?

Draco, moving closer toherwhispers: Because, if you didn't I probably wouldn't be standing right now.

_I hope I'm right, if notthan this new year at hogwarts isn't going to be so fun...with her mad at me. But, no matter what she says, I know she liked it. _Draco thought.

She takes both of his hands and puts them on her hips as she says this.

Yeh, well you got lucky and ended up with me. smirkes

Draco: yeh,...Now tell me, what was that all about? You know I love a good fight just as much as you do but that...

Serenity: Yeh, that did get a little out of hand. You know howHE can be. He has everything his way because he is so popular, and famous. Well, I wanted a book for my brother, who is a year younger than me. Cyrus, my brother, whichI don't think you have met,needed one of Lockhart's books for his spare time reading. I couldn't believe it, of all books why his? But,I told him no problem, that I would get it today, here at the book signing, and get it signed for him too, even though I despiseLockhart so.

Draco: Oh. Look, it's all ok. I'll ask father to buy it for you, and I'll even get it signed too.

Serenity: No! I wouldn't dare ask Lucious, he...he is like a father to me. Has always been like one to be because..well you know. I wouldn't dare ask!

Draco:It'll be ok, I promise come on now.

As he said this his hands moved from her hips up to her face to comfort her.

_How I AM dying to just have one kiss, but for now I'll have to wait. There will be other times. _Draco thought.

He took her by the hand and pushed his way through the crowd, back to Lucious.

Draco: Father, you remember Serenity don't you?

Lucious: Of course. Miss Fortune. Pleasure, as it is always.

Serenity, as she bowed her head:No Sir, the honor is mine.

Draco: Father, can I have some money, to purchase a book that Lockhart won't let HER buy? That dog...

Lucious: Of course, here. If he gives you two anymore trouble send him MY WAY! Us Malfoy's know how to take care of wizards such as Lockhart. No offence of course Miss Fortune. None whatsoever.

Serenity, bowing her head, yet again: Thank you, Lucious. None is taken.

As soon as her sentence was finished, Draco was pulling her back towards Lockhart's desk in the front.

Draco: Here, I'll take care of this. Go and wait for me over there.

He pointed to where they had spoken before.

Serenity: And what makes you think that I'm going to take orders from you? The wicked, merciless, Slytherin Prince. Who should have a Sorceress at his side...

Draco: ha ha. very funny. Just wait here ok. And we will discuss the Sorceress thing, back in the Slytherin room...amoungst other things.

Serenity: Talk? Well that's something new.

She said as she walked off, trying desperately to hold back the laughter.

He walkedup to Lockhart's desk, with a strong evil look on his face. Bold and fearless was Lockharts impression. He knew that Draco was a Malfoy. Not just any Malfoy either, Lucious Malfoy's son. He bought the book, got it signed, and walked off with a disgusted look that suggested that his father would hear about this.

Draco: Here. Now its done. Your brother will be happy now.

Serenity: Thanks. Yes, he will be and it really is all thanks to you Draco.

Draco: So, since we're both going to be back at Hogwarts again, for the second year, why don't we pick...

Serenity: Pickup where we left off? My thoughts exactly.

They leaned close together and kissed. Draco body pushing hers backward up against the wall, whilemoving his hand up the back of her shirt. His tongue caressing hers. It wasParadise to the both of them, being they hadn't seen oneanother forabit. Given the area, and condition of everyone's eyes beingon Lockhart, no one realized they were there.


End file.
